1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for generating electricity and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for utilizing the kinetic energy expended when manually opening a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Doors are repeatedly opened and closed a countless number of times each day, for example, at busy shopping malls, at mass transportation stations such as subway stations and train stations, and in office buildings. Harnessing all that mechanical energy would be highly advantageous. Converting all that kinetic energy to electrical energy would be an extremely efficient and cost effective way of generating electricity.
The prior art describes a number of apparatuses used to convert mechanical energy to electrical energy, for example, a means for utilizing the surplus energy exerted in operating revolving doors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,624,656 issued on Apr. 12, 1927 to B. B. Bryan, Jr. The apparatus involves the installation of a power wheel co-axially on a revolving door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,283 issued on Jun. 18, 1985 to V. P. Latvus describes an energy converter. The device converts the mechanical energy of slow and random movements to a more useful form of high-speed rotation.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a method of generating electricity solving the aforementioned problems is desired.